Dying 死んでいる
by Mitsuki Hikaru
Summary: Modern Au! Angst, Tragedy! What if Luffy didn't want to live after everything he experience from his Grandfather and from his brothers? What if he thought dying would help Garp and his brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is or might be just a short story where Luffy… Committed Suicide, I might not like it since I don't like the thought of Luffy dying… Modern Au**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

Luffy was a happy child, he was always grinning and loved his brothers more than anything. But at the start of 6 years old, Garp, his Grandfather, started training him, it didn't ended well. Unlike his brothers who passed it. Garp was quite disappointed at the first training, it was the first time where he saw disappointment on his Grandfather's eyes, so he tried harder.

After another training when Garp showed up, he was separated from his brothers and was introduced to Makino. She was like a mom, he didn't knew his father and mother. Makino was always there for him, Makino encouraged him like his brothers, Makino didn't left his side, Makino didn't complained when Luffy cried all night long. Instead, she comforted him.

When he was 7 years old, he met Shanks. He had been Luffy's friend after meeting him at Foosha Village, which was far from the place Ace and Sabo were. They always interacted at each other, Shanks never left Luffy's side and made Luffy happy and even celebrated Luffy's birthday with his friends. But it didn't lasted long after Shanks had to leave because Garp knew, and Luffy was informed Shanks was a Mafia, but Luffy knew he and Shanks was friends.

At the age of 12, he saw Ace, Sabo and Garp at the village. Being the innocent kid he was, he ran towards Ace and Sabo then hugged them. Luffy heard Ace and Sabo was already a prodigy in Combat and Knowledge, so he idolized them. But then, when Garp threw him into the Sea, then discovered he wasn't able to swim. Ever since then, it felt like Ace and Sabo have been so out of reach, Garp had more disappointment.

At the age of 14, he started feeling sick, he started breathing fast and his heart started hurting, he even coughed so many blood, But it didn't stopped him from training and working hard. His brothers and his Grandfather was too far away, he didn't wanted to be alone, he doesn't want to lose them… Then people bullied him at school, he lost since he was ganged, but Garp didn't cared about that and started abusing Luffy, putting him into a ravine, making him fight lions, and telling it as an training, Garp even bad mouthed Luffy because Luffy couldn't even swim.

At the age of 17, Garp stopped giving him trainings and lost all hope when he became 16, his brothers treated him like a stranger, they didn't even noticed him when he came at their birthday. His heart started to hurt more and he couldn't breathe, he felt _dying._ But he didn't lost hope and trained more, overworking himself. Makino was the only one who stayed close to him, and he didn't want to lose her too. Shanks was far away and he couldn't contact him.

At the age of 19, he lost hope, he wanted to die, but he felt close to it, but he didn't want to wait. He thought of what they will think when he dies. He smiled. Ace and Sabo will be happy that they didn't had an disappointing 'brother' anymore, Garp wouldn't abuse him and will start to make a celebration because he wouldn't waste his time on him anymore!

He went to the rooftop, his heart started to hurt and it felt like he couldn't even hear the beat anymore. But he grinned, he would help all the people around him. No one would be disappointed anymore, he wouldn't feel his heart clench anymore.

So he jumped. He had only one regret though.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sorry… Makino… Shanks… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he reached the ground, he saw black. If Ace, Sabo, and Garp were here, they would be happier to see him dead. Though he didn't want Makino, Shanks and Shanks' friends to see this. But when he died, he didn't felt the pain in his heart, he didn't saw the disappointed eyes of his brothers and Grandfather. So he smiled dying.

* * *

 **A/N : I might make another chapter of this, ughh. I feel sad and on the verge of crying while listening to a sad music.**


	2. Last Chapter

**A/N : ~~ means that it was in the dream, and the #*^$ &*% thing is… Luffy's name.**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece**

* * *

Garp have to visit _him_ again, he doesn't know that _him_ he was talking about. It's been two years and it's _his_ birthday. He sighed, knowing he would see _him_ fail miserably again. He lost all hope in training _him_ , _he_ wasn't just cut off for combat and thinking, unlike his 'brothers'. It was suspicious that a year ago, Makino kept calling and texting him but he ignored it, thinking that _he_ did something idiotic again. After a month it stopped, and Garp was grateful, but the last message, the only message he read was terrifying, he felt anxious.

' _He died, and you didn't even cared about it. '_

Garp _did_ felt anxious, but he shrugged it off, thinking that _he_ just pranked him, he's going to 'lecture' _him_ about that.

" What was his name… Again? " Garp asked to no one else, but Ace and Sabo heard it. " tomorrow, it's _his_ birthday, we have to see _him_ tomorrow. " Garp said as Sabo and Ace, who was sparing at noon, looked at him.

" It's _his_ birthday already? I didn't even remember. " Ace said as he dried himself in a towel, Sabo silently agreed, the two felt something weird, it felt like they forgot someone important.

And they also had a nightmare a year ago then ever since that day, the kid always visit them when they sleep. At first they were horrified, but now they were used to it, they actually find the kid very funny and welcoming, but they still can't grasp the kid's name and who it really was.

 _ **~~ ( The first dream )**_

 _Ace was in a garden, there was a kid who was crying in front of him, he doesn't know who it is, but he looks familiar._

" _You don't remember me…? " The kid said as Ace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

" _Who are you? " Ace said as the kid, who had his eyes covered by shadows, cried. He can't see the eyes, but he can see that the kid was crying._

" _I'm *%^()# !" The kid said, Ace furrowed his eyebrows more, the kid's words were jumbled_

" _Who? " Ace said as he tried getting closer, but the kid looked so far away even though he was close to him._

" _You don't remember me…? I'm &%^# !" The kid said as Ace frowned, the kid was appearing then disappearing like in a computer, it felt weird. The kid looks familiar but he can't just remember him. _

" _Who…? " Ace said as he took a step closer, but the dream ended before he could even reach the kid._

 _ **~~ ( the present today )**_

Ace and Sabo talk about how they always dream about him and what they do with him, surprisingly what they talk about is different, when they ask about his name, its jumbled.

They all went to their former room where there was two beds. " Let's… Sleep…? " Ace asked as he looked at Sabo, who nodded. They started to miss the kid since the kid was too loveable. The two laid on their former beds as they looked at the ceiling.

" I wonder what's _his_ name is… " Sabo said to no one, but Ace looked at him. They all closed their eyes, for a few minutes they were able to sleep, considering Ace had narcolepsy and Sabo can sleep anytime.

 _Ace was in the Garden, but this time it had many flowers and he sees the kid sitting in a chair at the center of the garden._

" _Hey! Sit with me! " The kid says gleefully as Ace laughs and sits on the other side," It's my birthday tomorrow! Do you know? " The kid added as Ace shook his head._

" _No, it's tomorrow? Speaking of which, there's also someone who also has a birthday tomorrow. " Ace informed the kid, who faltered his grin before grinning again. Seriously, the kid's grin could brighten the whole place._

" _Oh! Tomorrow's also the last day I'll be able to meet you guys… That's why… I want to spend the whole night with you! " The kid said as Ace frowned._

" _Why? Don't you want to meet us again? " Ace asked as the kid shook his head so many times, the kid smiled at him._

" _It's only the last day where I'll be able to see you, can we make this the great dream ever? " The kid said as Ace frowned before nodding. " One last thing! " the kid added as Ace had a questioning look._

" _What is it? " Ace asked as the kid had a tear that dropped while the kid grinned._

" _Don't cry! " The kid said as Ace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but he nodded nonetheless. And after that, they spent the greatest dream they would have ever made._

 _ **~~ ( At the present )**_

After the dream ended, Ace woke up with Sabo the same time. They felt the talk they've had with the kid was only for a minute, but it's already 8 am. For some reason, the two felt their hearts clenching and had a hard time breathing.

" Did the kid… Asked you to not cry, too? " Sabo asked as he looked at Ace, who nodded. Suddenly, their Grandfather knocked the door.

" Today's the day, let's eat, prepare then go to Makino's house! " Garp said as he grinned at his grandsons, that only smiled. Ace and Sabo somehow felt that something was wrong, like someone's should have been said, someone important.

The two ate, prepared everything and did a quick spar. When they went out at their house, it felt like someone should have been with them, but they shrugged it off.

" Is everything ready? " Garp asked as his Grandsons nodded and grinned, when they went in the car, it felt like someone should have sat with them, once again, they shrugged it off.

" I feel… Weird. " Ace said to no one as Garp went to the driver's seat and started to drive, Sabo looked at him weirdly.

" Yeah… " Sabo said as he looked at the sky, it was quite dark. " It looks like it's going to rain later on. " Sabo added as Garp looked to the sky.

" Really? Bwahahaha! Then it was a good thing that we brought the umbrellas with us! " Garp said as he drove towards Makino's house. Strangely, Garp felt that he didn't laughed cheerily like the other days, the two noticed this.

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO_

" We're here! " Garp said as he, Ace, and Sabo jumped out of the car. Strangely, they felt like someone should have waved at them, or hugged them, but they shrugged it off again. When they entered the house, they hear someone crying in the garden. It was Makino.

" Why is Makino crying? " Ace asked as he frowned, he didn't like hearing Makino crying, not like it was only him.

" Did that damn _brat_ did something again!? " Garp said as he curled his fist in anger, but somehow, he felt sad and pained when he hears Makino crying. When they reached the Garden, they see Makino crying in a mound with a cross on it, _who's grave was it?_

" Mak-! " Before Garp could continue, he can see Shanks and his friends on the side, their heads bowed like they were mourning. _Why?_

" What are you doing here!? " Ace shouted as he hated to see Shanks because _he-_ Ace frowned ' _who's he?_ ' he thought as Makino stopped crying.

" G-Garp…? " Makino said as she looked at her side, and saw Garp, first she was surprised, before her face showed anger, she stood up, the first thing she did was slap Garp in the face. " _HE_ DIED! " Makino shouted. _Who?_

It was the first time Makino did that, so the three was surprised. When Sabo looked where Shanks and his friends were, they were glaring at them.

" _HE_ DIED AND YOU DIDN'T CARED ABOUT IT! " Makino shouted as the sky darkened and it started making noises. _Who is 'he'!?_

Garp widened his eyes as his cheek reddened. " Who died?! " Ace asked in confusion, Makino and the others looked at him. Slowly, Makino cried as Yasopp, who was Shanks' friend, started to shout at them, some of Shanks' friend tried calming Yasopp.

" YOU WERE _HIS_ FAMILY! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER _HIM!?_ YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE THAT _HE_ DIED!? ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE OR _HE_ WASN'T EVEN WORTH TO BE IN YOUR MEMORIES!? " Yasopp shouted in fury as Garp, Ace and Sabo looked at him in surprise. _Who died!?_

" Makino, who died? " Garp asked calmly, the sky started to make higher noises, Makino started crying and also started to attack Garp with her fist in the chest, but Garp didn't felt it.

" Who died?! " Sabo said as it started raining, Ace wanted to know too, it was confusing him so much his mind started to hurt.

" _LUFFY! "_ Makino shouted as she fell down the ground and started crying fully. Garp, Ace and Sabo widened their eyes. The rain finally went down.

" Luf…fy? " Ace quietly said as he and Sabo remembers the dreams they always had, the one that always made them laugh at their dreams, the one that always visits them. It was _Luffy._ They fell on the ground as they had a horrified face, the little 'brother' they should have cherished and loved, was gone.

Garp, who widened his eyes, looked at the mound. _It was Luffy who died, It was his grandson who died, and the last time he met Luffy was a memory of only abusing him._

" Why didn't we remembered him!? " Ace said in anger to himself as he tugged his hair, unlike Sabo who placed his hand on his eyes to cover the whole world.

Then suddenly, they remembered, at the same time Garp did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _They forgot Luffy, so Luffy fully erased himself from reality. And turned himself to a dream. It was their fault._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't too long before Ace and Sabo broke their last promise along with Garp to Luffy.

* * *

 **A/N : It hurts…**


End file.
